In a known image processing method, in an image represented by black dots (print dots) and non-print dots, when there is a non-print dot surrounded by black dots (a white part on a colored background), black dots located above and below the white part are changed into smaller dots than usual. This intends to prevent the white part from being formed narrowly in a printed image.